The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a heat-resistant blower wheel located inside an oven.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for connecting a heat-resistant blower wheel which has a coaxial hollow projection provided at the side of the motor and filled with a ceramic fiber mass, and a coaxial flange arranged at its end and screwed with a metallic disc or ring with a perpendicularly extending motor shaft.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS 1,428,201. In this arrangement the hollow projection of the wheel at the side facing toward the motor shaft is filled with an insulating material, for example mineral wool or glass wool. This reduces the heat transfer from the blower wheel operating in the hot gases, to the motor drive shaft connected with it. The insulating material reduces the passage of the heat through the cylindrical side wall of the projection of the flange connected with the wheel. The material of the flange connected with the blower wheel is temperature loaded with the blower wheel and is the same as the disc which is seated on the motor shaft connected by screws with one another. Therefore the heat transfer from the flange through the projection to the motor shaft is not sufficiently prevented, and the use of this arrangement is limited to temperatures which do not exceed 300.degree. C.